smashbroscrusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot is the main character of the series of the same name. He debuted in Super Smash Bros. Crusade v0.9.0 as a Newcomer. General Crash Bandicoot (クラッシュ・バンディクー) is the result of the evolvo-ray, an invention that can cause animals to "evolve", used on a bandicoot by the evil Dr. Neo Cortex as a means to produce an obedient minion. Not only did the experiment backfire, but Crash Bandicoot has been able to thwart all of Neo Cortex's evil plans with the assistance of his younger sister Coco and friendly spirit trapped within a mask, Aku Aku. In his respective games, he is agile, strong, and although randomly acts stupid, is quite clever. Attributes Crash Bandicoot is a rather unique character as, while he has more or less average range in his melee attacks, his Crate Toss and Fruit Bazopponentsw him to outzone numerous other characters with surprising efficiency. Crash's mobility is remarkable as well, since he can use his Spin Attack to maneuver around the stage and put pressure onto his opponents as well as recover with ease with his Jetpack. Crash Bandicoot's Normal Moves Combo *Crash does two punches and a Headbutt.' First and two hits deal 3% while the third deals 4%' Side Tilt *Crash quickly turns around and bumps opponents with his behind. Up Tilt *Crash does a Headbutt. Deals 10% Down Tilt *Crash does a downward kick. Deals 10% Dash Attack *Crash does a sliding kick. Deals 14% Side Smash *Crash uses a hammer to smash the opponents. Deals 12% uncharged, 20% fully charged. Up Smash *Crash does an upward punch. Deals 12% uncharged, 20% fully charged. Down Smash *Crash does a spinning kick (possibly his Gyro Jackhammer from Crash: Mind Over Mutant) that does 9 hits. The 8 hits deal 1% (even when it's fully charged), while the last one deals 4% uncharged, 12% in total, last hit deals 12% fully charged, 20% in total. Neutral Air *Out of nowhere, Crash's jetboard from Crash 2 appears and Crash does a stunt. Forward Air *Crash does a forward slap. Deals 10% Up Air *Crash does an upward kick. Deals 11% Back Air *Crash does an backward kick. Deals 11% Down Air *Crash uses his Belly Slam, works as Meteor Smash. Deals 13% Pummel *Crash does a punch. Deals 2% Forward throw *Crash throws the opponent forward. Deals 10% Back throw *Crash throws the opponent backward. Deals 10% Up throw *Crash spins around and throws the opponent upward. Deals 10% Down throw *Crash slaps the opponent two times. First hit deals 3% with second deals 4% Ledge Attack *Crash jumps and kicks with boot feet. Deals 7% Get Up Attack *Crash jumps while doing a headbutt. Deals 8% Crash Bandicoot's Special Moves Notable Appearances *Crash Bandicoot (1996) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) *Crash Team Racing (1999) *Crash Bash (2000) *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) *Crash Nirto Kart (2003) *Crash Twinsanity (2004) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) *Crash Of The Titans (2007) *Crash: Mind Over Mutant (2008) *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) *Crash Bandicoot: N-Sane Trilogy (2017) Trivia *Crash cannot die by falling into the lower blast zone when his Final Smash is still active. He will stay in his falling animation until the Final Smash ends. This was fixed in the 0.9.1. update. *The Down Special is hard to cancel as you have to press Down and B again. You aim with down and fire with B so you will likely end up aiming down and shooting Wumpa fruits. Thankfully the Taunt button and Shield button may cancel the attack as well. * Crash's taunt is from Crash Bash, where Crash acts like a chicken to taunt his opponents, as if he was saying, "What are you, chicken?" Gallery Category:Characters